familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Somogy County
Somogy ( ) is the name of an administrative county (comitatus or megye) in present Hungary, and also in the former Kingdom of Hungary. Somogy County Somogy County lies in south-western Hungary, on the border with Croatia. It stretches between the river Drave and the southern shore of Lake Balaton. It shares borders with the Hungarian counties Zala, Veszprém, Fejér, Tolna and Baranya. It is the most sparsely populated county in Hungary. The capital of Somogy County is Kaposvár. Its area is 6036 km². History Somogy was also the name of a historic administrative county (comitatus) of the Kingdom of Hungary. Its territory, which was slightly larger than that of present Somogy county, is presently in south-western Hungary. The capital of the county was Kaposvár. Regional structure City with county rights * Kaposvár (county seat) Towns (ordered by population, according to the 2001 census) *Siófok (23,460) *Marcali (12,575) *Barcs (12,343) *Nagyatád (12,065) *Balatonboglár (6,076) *Csurgó (5,788) *Fonyód (5,296) *Balatonlelle (5,002) *Tab (4,914) *Nagybajom (3,598) *Lengyeltóti (3,443) *Kadarkút (2,791) * Zamárdi (2,298) *Balatonföldvár (2,108) * Igal (1,336) Villages * Ádánd * Alsóbogát * Andocs * Babócsa * Bábonymegyer * Bakháza * Balatonberény * Balatonendréd * Balatonfenyves * Balatonkeresztúr * Balatonmáriafürdő * Balatonőszöd * Balatonszabadi * Balatonszárszó * Balatonszemes * Balatonszentgyörgy * Balatonújlak * Bálványos * Bárdudvarnok * Baté * Bedegkér * Bélavár * Beleg * Berzence * Bodrog * Böhönye * Bolhás * Bolhó * Bonnya * Bőszénfa * Büssü * Buzsák * Csákány * Cserénfa * Csömend * Csököly * Csokonyavisonta * Csoma * Csombárd * Csurgónagymarton * Darány * Drávagárdony * Drávatamási * Ecseny * Edde * Felsőmocsolád * Fiad * Főnyed * Fonó * Gadács * Gadány * Gálosfa * Gamás * Gige * Gölle * Görgeteg * Gyugy * Gyékényes * Hács * Hajmás * Háromfa * Hedrehely * Hencse * Heresznye * Hetes * Hollád * Homokszentgyörgy * Hosszúvíz * Iharos * Iharosberény * Inke * Istvándi * Jákó * Juta * Kálmáncsa * Kánya * Kapoly * Kaposfő * Kaposgyarmat * Kaposhomok * Kaposkeresztúr * Kaposmérő * Kaposszerdahely * Kaposújlak * Karád * Kastélyosdombó * Kaszó * Kazsok * Kelevíz * Kercseliget * Kereki * Kéthely * Kisasszond * Kisbajom * Kisberény * Kisbárapáti * Kisgyalán * Kiskorpád * Kőkút * Komlósd * Kőröshegy * Kötcse * Kutas * Kára * Lábod * Lad * Lakócsa * Látrány * Libickozma * Lulla * Magyaratád * Magyaregres * Mernye * Mesztegnyő * Mezőcsokonya * Mike * Miklósi * Mosdós * Nágocs * Nagyberki * Nagyberény * Nagycsepely * Nagykorpád * Nagyszakácsi * Nemesdéd * Nemeskisfalud * Nemesvid * Nikla * Nyim * Orci * Ordacsehi * Öreglak * Őrtilos * Osztopán * Ötvöskónyi * Pálmajor * Pamuk * Patalom * Patca * Patosfa * Péterhida * Pogányszentpéter * Polány * Porrog * Porrogszentkirály * Porrogszentpál * Potony * Pusztakovácsi * Pusztaszemes * Ráksi * Rinyabesenyő * Rinyakovácsi * Rinyaszentkirály * Rinyaújlak * Rinyaújnép * Ságvár * Sántos * Sávoly * Segesd * Sérsekszőlős * Siójut * Som * Somodor * Somogyacsa * Somogyaracs * Somogyaszaló * Somogybabod * Somogybükkösd * Somogycsicsó * Somogydöröcske * Somogyegres * Somogyfajsz * Somogygeszti * Somogyjád * Somogymeggyes * Somogysimonyi * Somogyszentpál * Somogyszil * Somogyszob * Somogysámson * Somogysárd * Somogytúr * Somogyudvarhely * Somogyvámos * Somogyvár * Somogyzsitfa * Szabadi * Szabás * Szántód * Szegerdő * Szenna * Szenta * Szentbalázs * Szentborbás * Szentgáloskér * Szenyér * Szilvásszentmárton * Szőkedencs * Szólád * Szőlősgyörök * Szorosad * Szulok * Tapsony * Tarany * Táska * Taszár * Teleki * Tengőd * Tikos * Törökkoppány * Torvaj * Tótújfalu * Újvárfalva * Várda * Varászló * Vése * Visnye * Visz * Vízvár * Vörs * Zákány * Zala * Zics * Zimány * Zselickisfalud * Zselickislak * Zselicszentpál Presidents of the General Assembly See also * Slovenes in Somogy Image:Kereki - Castle.jpg|Kereki - Castle from above Image:Nagyberki - Palace.jpg|Aerial Photo: Nagyberki - Palace Image:Iharosberény - Palace.jpg|Aerial Photo: Iharosberény - Palace Image: Babócsa - Palace.jpg| Aerial Photo: Babócsa - Palace Category:Somogy County Category:Counties of Hungary Category:History of Somogy